Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a communication service to users while they are moving. With the rapid development of technology, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide data communication services at a high speed as well as voice communication.
In recent years, Long Term Evolution (LTE) that has been developed as a next generation mobile communication system is in process of standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology to implement high speed packet-based communication with a transmission rate of maximum 100 Mbps higher than the data transmission rate on current technology.
Recently, serious discussions have been made on LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) that enhances the transmission rate by adding various new technologies to LTE communication systems. One of the technologies to be introduced is Carrier Aggregation (CA) as a typical example. CA refers to a technology that allows one user equipment (UE) device to use a plurality of forward carriers and a plurality of reverse carries in data communication, compared to the related art where one UE device uses only one forward carrier and one reverse carrier.
In LTE-A of the related art, only intra-evolved Node B (eNB) CA has been defined. This leads to reduce the applicability of CA functions. Particularly, in order to establish a scenario operating a plurality of pico cells and one micro cell in multiplexing, the LTE-A definition according to the related art cannot aggregate a macro cell and pico cells.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also referred to as a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid Frequency-Shift Keying (FSK) and Feher's Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud RAN as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.